


情人节

by Mayzi



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayzi/pseuds/Mayzi
Summary: 是个情人节的贺文
Relationships: 东方仗助/岸边露伴
Kudos: 39





	情人节

情人节，当然要和情人一起过啦。  
是20岁东方仗助x23岁岸边露伴  
——  
东方仗助是被一阵香味勾的睁开眼睛的。

“露伴……好香啊……”大男孩穿着短裤走到了厨房，睡眼惺忪地靠在了穿了件衬衫岸边露伴的身上，那句香也不知道是在说这些菜还是昨天用了他最喜欢的沐浴露的岸边露伴。

“你好重啊……嘶。”岸边露伴毫不留情地道，东方仗助的鼻息在他的耳边响起，然后脖颈便被不轻不重地咬了一口，然后一阵濡湿的感觉从那里传来——东方仗助缓缓地在他咬出的那个牙印上舔弄着。

“小色鬼……”岸边露伴的耳尖通红，但却仍然继续做饭，并没有跳起来给他一下——这就是默认的意思了，东方仗助备受鼓舞。

“露伴老师，这是我的衣服？”他环抱住了他恋人能被他一手掌握的细腰，将手伸进了围裙——却惊讶的发现他的恋人并没有在里面穿衣服，触手可及的是柔软而又带有光滑的皮肤，“你你你……你里面没穿衣服？！”

东方仗助光是想到岸边露伴被围裙遮着的身体里的光景就忍不住咽了咽口水，尤其是还穿着他的衣服……

东方仗助的手不自觉地向上捏住了那敏感的乳粒，在岸边露伴的惊呼声中微微用力地揉搓着，另一只手缓缓向下，顺着小腹的肌理缓缓摸到了他的下身。

“仗助……”岸边露伴少见的乖巧的任由他动作，并没有拒绝的意思，只是在他握住那根东西轻轻套弄的时候忍不住深吸了口气靠在了身后的大男孩身上，“我还要做饭……”

“我知道。”东方仗助点了点头应承道，手上的动作却丝毫不像是知道了的样子，他的手握住了岸边露伴的肉茎，有技巧的用手指捻弄着敏感的龟头，时不时地用力擦过一下冠状沟，搞的岸边露伴做饭手都开始颤抖，用低沉磁性的嗓音温柔地在他耳边道，“自己坐到料理台上去，好吗？”

“啧……真拿你没办法啊小鬼。”岸边露伴叹了口气，颤抖着手将餐盘收拾好之后转过了身，抱住了少年的脖颈吻上了他的唇，很容易地就从东方仗助微微敞开的嘴唇中肆虐进去。

东方仗助乖巧的任由岸边露伴掌握着接吻的主动权，双手却将人抱了起来放在了L形料理台子上——这个台子的好处就是你不知道可以干什么，但你什么都可以干。

“啊……”两人分开的时候眼神里都已经充满了火热的情欲，东方仗助几乎是迫不及待的将岸边露伴身上碍事的围裙脱了下来拿去挂好，却在回来的时候差点没有直接流出鼻血。

这场面，实在是太辣了。岸边露伴的身材一直都非常好，这是东方仗助知道的，但他没想到居然能这么……诱惑。

当他看见岸边露伴穿着一身有些过大的白衬衫坐在在料理台上，纤细的腰肢抬起摆出了一个好看的弧度，白皙而有力的大腿微微张开露出里面粉红色的肉穴，他感觉一阵热从他的脚底冲向脑海。

更何况那人好看的翡翠绿的眼睛里还带着笑意看向他，甚至故意对着他将腿张开的更大。

“岸边露伴……你是故意的吧？”东方仗助欲火焚身地走过去按住岸边露伴，岸边露伴顺从地躺下，但却用脚勾了勾东方仗助的后腰。

“我说，都这样了你还等着干什么呢？”岸边露伴的嗓音也带上了情欲的沙哑，让东方仗助意识到现在这里的两个人都已经被欲望给涌满。

“傻了？那就我来。”岸边露伴看着东方仗助迟迟没有动作而感到不耐烦地在料理台上趴下——冰冷的台面有些不舒适，于是他便一手撑在料理台上，另一手伸向自己身后的那处。

东方仗助沉默地看着他给自己开拓后穴，看着那红嫩的穴肉被手指摩挲着微微展开一丝入口，但就在岸边露伴准备将中指刺入的一瞬间，东方仗助抓住了他的手。

“东方仗助？”岸边露伴感觉自己的手腕被抓的有点疼，就在他刚想回头看看这个家伙抽了什么风的时候就被一把吻住了。

“你的那里只有我能碰……就连你也不可以。”东方仗助的声音完全暗哑下来了，他将岸边露伴翻了个身，让他重新坐在了台上，伸出手往岸边露伴挺翘的臀瓣上拍了一掌，在身下的人不满地惊呼的时候猛那往你插入了两根手指。

“唔啊……”东方仗助对他的小穴可以说是了如指掌，长驱直入的手指直接用力地稳稳地按上了那一点，随后岸边露伴的肉茎便颤抖着吐出一股水液，这有点太激烈了，岸边露伴抓住了东方仗助的手臂，“轻点……”

“不要。”东方仗助一如既往的不听他的话，他将岸边露伴的耳垂含在嘴里轻轻啃咬着，插在他后穴的那根手指绕着那小小的突起碾磨按压着，岸边露伴喘息着勾上了东方仗助的腰，狠狠咬了一口他肩膀上的星星，在那里留下了一个圆圆的牙印个。

“嘶！”东方仗助感觉到肩膀上的刺痛，报复性的突然勾起手指轻轻用指甲戳中那柔软的凸起，然后缓缓转了一圈。

“啊！”岸边露伴猛地睁大眼睛，他的浑身上下都因为这过于刺激的快看而开始颤抖起来，眼前一片白光闪过，他呜咽着射了出来，点点白灼喷溅到了东方仗助的胸膛上。

“乖啊……”看着岸边露伴痉挛着哭着高潮后无力的样子，东方仗助只觉得自己小腹硬的发疼，他一边轻柔地吻着恋人的唇安慰着一边强硬地将自己憋了许久的下身缓缓挺入。

甬道因为刚才的对待已经分泌出了一些肠液，但进入还是有些困难，那地紧致而又暖热，紧紧吮吸着龟头的感觉让东方仗助头皮发麻，他抓住岸边露伴不安分的双腿压在人的胸前，继续往里进入着。

“好疼……”岸边露伴红着眼眶看向东方仗助，他的双手被东方仗助抱着他的手按住，因此就连言语都带上了一点点他自己都没有察觉到的委屈。

“马上就不疼了…乖哦……”东方仗助看着他的样子有些心疼，但更多的却是欲火焚身，他开始大力的操干，每一次都退出到只剩下龟头然后再全根进入，并且回回都正好让龟头狠狠擦过那一点，“哈……好舒服……好紧呢，露伴……”

“闭嘴呜…我疼……”一开始岸边露伴还疼的抽气，但很快量变促成质变，痛感逐渐转化为了巨大的快感，每一次都被擦过最舒服的地方让他忍不住哼哼着扭腰，却又因为过于深的体位而腰肢颤抖，“太深了……你轻点…轻……”

“深了才有感觉嘛。”东方仗助低笑道，不仅没有放轻自己的动作，反而更加用力了。

“要顶…穿了……仗助……”岸边露伴眼角的泪一开闸就无法停下，东方仗助怜爱地舔上了那潮红的眼角，安抚的动作极尽温柔，但下身却越发狠厉。

“哈——要射了……要…出来了……”最后，岸边露伴的肉茎在他手里一抽一抽地射了出来，东方仗助进入了他身体的最深处，感受着那因为高潮而开始收缩痉挛的穴肉吮吸着自己的龟头的触感，射了出来。

“东方仗助……唔…射进来了…”岸边露伴微微失神，喘息着看着他，轻启的薄唇一张一合地像是在索吻，东方仗助低下头吻了吻他的嘴唇，问道，“还记得今天是什么日子吗？”

“情人节快乐，露伴。”东方仗助伸手握住了他的手，海蓝色的眼睛里仿佛有着星辰大海，满是深情，“嫁给我吧。”

“……”岸边露伴被这一记直球搞懵了，过了半响才道，“哪有人在这种时候……”

“不过看在你这么心诚的份上……”等到东方仗助的表情快要哭出来一样的时候，岸边露伴才终于忍不住失笑，伸手摸了摸他，“我就答应你好了。”

“新的一年一起也走下去吧，东方仗助。”

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的请不要吝啬地留下你的小红心呀~


End file.
